A True Friend: Middleschool
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Book 1, friendship, romance and adventure. Stampy was always the bullied kid in school until he meets five people that will change his life into a better one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FINALLY! After a long, long, long, LONG wait. I'm finally starting my chronicle series. I have decided it is going to be about the main six in middle school.**

_Prologue: Bullies_

_Stampy's POV_

I was the new kid in school. I got bullied all the time. My life was rubbish.

My name is Stampy and I have now friends. There was the group where the different people were, like Amy, Lee or Dan. My main bully was Sky, he hung around with his second in command, Deadlox. I always see that he sometimes smiles at me when Sky just harasses me.

Now, you might ask _why _Sky bullies me and not the other kids. It's because I'm different.

I'll tell you a bit more about myself now that I've covered the rest, I love eating cake, I'm bad at parkour, redstone and arching. And most importantly I have green eyes and I'm a cat.

I never see Sky bullying other kids, mainly bacause he likes to make them his "servants" or whatever.

All day everyday, teasing, harassing, shame, torture.

Until another new kid came into my life.


	2. Chapter 2: My New Friend

_Chapter 1: My New Friend_

He came into the classroom with a smile on his face. He was a squid wearing a party hat. Odd, I thought. I knew when I saw him he was gonna get bullied by Sky for sure, he did hate squids.

He came to the front of the classroom as Ms. Pixelite stood up from her desk.

"Class, we have a new student in our class today, can you please introduce yourself" she sat back down.

"Hello! My name's iBallisticSquid, I'm from Galaxy City and I just moved here" he said.

"Good, now take a seat anywhere you like"

He looked around for a second, and layed eyes on me. I lowered my head as he came toward me.

"Hey, um. Can I sit with you?" he asked, I looked up in surprise.

"Sure, but I don't see why you would want to. You should sit with the more popular people, like Sky or Deadlox" I replied.

"Nah, I'd rather sit with someone like you. Besides, the guy with sunglasses smells" he said. I laughed.

"All right, class today we will be brewing a Potion of Regeneration. Get out your brewing stands, please" Ms. Pixelite said as I got out my brewing stand Squid was given one.

"Uh, what's your name by the way?" Squid asked.

"My name's Stampy, what should I call you?" I replied.

"Just call me Squid" he said setting up his brewing stand with nether wart and glass bottles.

"Okay, Squid. So, you know how to brew?"

"Yeah, I'm an expert!" Squid proudly showed off as Stampy rolled his eyes. This guy's funny, he thought.

_Third Person POV_

When it was lunch, Stampy sat alone as usual while the other kids sat in groups such as:

Amy, Salem and Rosie.

Dan, Lee and Longbow.

Sky, Deadlox and HitTheTarget.

He sighed as he ate his cake. He was also waiting for Sky to come over and greet him with a punch. He heard someone sit in front of him.

"What do you want Sky? Can't you see I'm-" he stopped mid sentence when he noticed that the person was definitely not Sky. It was Squid. He had a smile on his face and he had a porkchop sandwhich and melons for lunch.

"Hello, I saw you sitting alone so I thought I would sit here, becasue I don't think I fit in with those other guys" he smiled at him. He smiled back.

"But, I mean. Why would you want t sit with me? I'm rubbish at everything" he replied.

"Because, you're my friend" he said with a look of sympathy.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Stampy and Squid talked till the end of lunch. Stampy knew he was beginning to make some _actual _friends.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth About Him

_Chapter 3: The Truth About Him_

Stampy and Squid were on their way to class when Squid stopped him by pulling him into the janitor's closet.

"Squid, what the Nether has gotten into y-"

"Shh, I need to tell you something"

"Okay, what?"

"It's about me, I lied when I said I'm from Galaxy City, I'm not that rich. I actually used to live in Diamond Waters. I lived alone, everyone teased me back then so I moved here in hopes of finding a better life, better friends" he finished.

"Squid, I feel your pain. I'm the one whose always bullied here by Sky. Stay away from him" Stampy replied.

"I'm glad I have a friend to trust, c'mon, let's get to class" they ran to their next class which was gym.

In, gym the class of seventh grade was playing Bookball (reference to Race to the moon) the boys were on one team the girls were on the other. Stampy, Squid, Dan and Lee were on one team while Amy, Salem, Rosie and Mousie were on the other. The game bagan, Stampy and Amy were goalies.

Dan and Squid went offence Rosie passed the book to Salem but Squid dived in and went for the goal. He kicked it but Amy caught it.

She threw it toward the direction of Lee which was apparently a big mistake. He dribbled it across the gym from their goal to the girl's goal and he scored. They switched goalies.

Dan and Mousie were now goalies but this meant Stampy and Amy were playing offence.

The score was two for the boys and two for the girls by the time the bell rang. They headed to their lockers to head home.

"Hey, Squid? I know this might sound sudden, but. Where do you live?" Stampy asked. Squid sighed.

"A Sky Island" he replied.

"Aw, lucky you! I live in a normal house and you live on a Sky Island!"

"It's not as great as it sounds, mate. I have a chance of falling off or something, but luckily there's a ocean underneath it"

"You wanna come over to my place?" Stampy grimaced as he was expecting a 'no'

"Sure, I'd like that" they walked together toward Stampy's sandstone and oak plank house.

"Nice house" Squid complimented.

"Thanks, I put a lot of effort into it" thy walked in to the corridor and walked to Stampy's room.

"You have_ a lot _of rooms here, how do you remember all of them?" Squid asked.

"Well, it is _my _house"

"Do other people know that you're a _amazing _builder?"

"No, they say I'm a noob"

"Well, I would say you're a pro, this house looks so awesome!"

"Oh, it's nothing"

**A/N: Remember in the last chapter it said Stampy had made a **_**actual **_**friend? That hints on something. And on this chapter it said that Squid had a friend he could trust. Foreshadowing...**


	4. Chapter 4: Standing Up For Each Other

_hapter 4: Standing Up For Each Other_

That night Squid had made his own room in Stampy's house, their houses were far apart so Stampy let him stay with him for the night. The next morning, they head off to school. When they got there they were fifteen minutes early, which meant they were greeted by Sky and HitTheTarget.

"Hey, dorks! What seven times eight?" Sky asked them as they enterewd the building.

"Why are you asking us? I thought everyone knew as 'smart' and 'handsome'" Stampy replied.

"I asked a question, answer it"

"Fifty six" Squid replied.

"Ha! No it isn't, you derp. It's forty two! Can you believe this guy?"

"It _is _fifty six and I can prove it! If you add seven eights together it makes fifty six!" Squid retorted, he wasn't going to be called a derp and let them get away with it.

"Besides, _six _times seven is forty two" Stampy backed him up.

"What do you know? You can't even shoot a zombie five blocks away from you" HitTheTarget said. This made him back off. Squid was about to say something when Sky busted in.

"And you can't go two seconds without eating cake"

"Hey, stop!" a voice shouted behind them. It was Deadlox.

"Why do you have to taint these guys? There's no _point! _And for a matter of fact, seven times eight _is _fifty six"

"Ty, you're making me look bad" Sky said with gritted teeth.

"I don't care. Just stop bullying people. It only makes things worse. Who cares if anyone is different? You always call gold butter. You kill squids for no reason. I'm different, you're different. That's what makes us who we are"

"Ah, whatever. C'mon, Target. Let's go" Sky said and they left. Ty turned to Stampy and Squid.

"Thanks, for sticking up for us" Stampy said.

"No problemo. You guys stay away from them, okay? Anyway, I'm gonna head to class. See ya" with that he left.

"Hey, Stamps. That speech, this tells me we should start talking to more people" Squid said.

"Yeah, but afterwards. C'mon we're gonna be late"


	5. Chapter 5: Never Realized it, Until Now

_Chapter 5: Never Realized it, Until Now_

This class was history, which meant it gave time fr people to totally zone out. Stampy and doodling in his notebook as a balled piece of paper flew on to his desk, it was obviously from Squid.

"Do you like anyone?" it said, Stampy raised a eyebrow as he wrote back.

"No" it came back again.

"Are you sure?" he then thought about his ex, Melanie. She had dumped him and left for another guy at another school.

"I used to date a girl named Melanie" Squid looked at what his friend had written and stared at it dumfounded.

"I used to date her, too" he wrote, Stampy looked at the reply in shock. The bell rang and they were dismissed.

"So," Squid started to say "we both used to date the same girl"

"Yeah, you went to the same school as her?"

"Yeah, but I broke up with her because she was a pain in the tailbone to deal with"

"True. But do _you _like anyone from the class?"

Squid laid his eyes on Salem.

"Well, I do like Salem a bit"

"I like Amy too, we should get going home. I need to go feed my-" Stampy was interrupted by Amy and Salem coming towards them.

"Hi, guys" Salem greeted.

"H-Hi, Salem" Squid stuttered.

"You guys wanna head to the movies with us?" Amy asked.

This is sudden, thought the duo as they mentally slapped themselves.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison they headed together to the movie theater.

When they got there they noticed other people from their class their too. Dan was sitting with Jemma and Lee and Rosie were sitting together also.

Halfway through the movie, Amy and Stampy's hands were inching closer and closer until they held hands. They both blushed. Knowing that they were destined to be together.

**A/N: Cheesy ending.**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here you go! I have something to tell you guys. This isn't the chronicle series just yet, that's why I'm gonna change the title. I decided the chronicle series will be about different life stories.**

_Chapter 7: Double Date_

The next day was a Saturday. Stampy and Squid were hanging out in Squid's Sky Island.

"So, I'm bringing this up again. Do you like anybody?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, well. I told you I like Amy" Stampy replied.

"But are you guys official? Because I told them to meet us here, tonight"

"What did you do?! I can't tell her that I like her! Because before we went to the movies, Melanie called me saying she wants to start dating again!"

"What? Then tell me. If you knew about Melanie, why did you and Amy hold hands?"

"How did you see? You were in the row in front of us!"

"Okay, we need to sort this out if we wanna live happily ever after" they both thought for a moment.

"Wait, Melanie cheated on both of us, right? We should tell her we're through because we're dating Amy and Salem"

"Right. It's thirty to eight so we need to get going to the mall"

At the mall...

"Hey, wonder if they're cheating on us, cause' Squid told me he used to date a girl named Melanie" Salem said.

"Nah, I think they're good. Unlike Sky" Amy replied. At that moment the guys came toward them.

"Hey, we. Need to. Tell. You something" Stampy sputtered in between panting.

"Someone, we used to date is coming" Squid finished.

"What? I knew it-"

"Wait, before you guys break up with us. This girl used to date both of us and we need to show her that we are dating you guys" Stampy said sneakily.

"Okay, so we should go to the restaurant then. Since Melanie's meeting us there" Squid said while looking at his phone.

**-Hey, I'm almost here. Where should I meet u?**

**-At the restaurant.**

**-ok**

the four walked into the restaurant to begin their plan. First step, double date.

"I wonder if who would be a better boyfriend, Stampy, Squid or Sky?" Melanie asked herself as she walked into the restaurant.

Squid and Salem sneaked out to watch the trouble unravel.

"Stampy, who is this?" Melanie stood in anger.

"My girlfriend, Amy Lee33" he replied firmly.

"Well, if you don't want to date _me _I'll date someone else" she walked away as Squid and Salem sneaked back to their table and Stampy and Amy watched this time.

"Squid, you will not believe what just happened I-" Melanie stood in shock to see the same thing as before.

"Squid, who is _this?" _

"Oh, just my _new _girlfriend. SalemsLady" he replied with a smug look.

"I thought you said _we _were gonna date?"

"Oh, that. I lied. You cheated on me with Stampy didn't you?"

"And you cheated on _me _with Squid" Stampy said from the background.

"Whatever. I'll date Sky anyway"

"He doesn't even knew what eight times seven is!" Squid exclaimed.

"It's forty two, duh" with that she left.

Salem laughed "Wow"


End file.
